


Music Heals the Soul

by LoreGold



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, F/F, Gay Link (Legend of Zelda), Gay Revali (Legend of Zelda), I couldn't fit Daruk in, LET LINK CURSE, Lesbian Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Lesbian Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link is sassy af, Link plays piano, M/M, Revali doesn't know how to people, Revali is a lil shit, Revali plays violin, Urbosa is a good friend, Urbosa is queen, Zelda is a good friend, teba is a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreGold/pseuds/LoreGold
Summary: Sitting heavily on the bench, he stared at the piano before him before noting a small paper sticking out from the music.Curiosity killed the cat right? But satisfaction brought it back.So he pulled the note out and his name was scrawled beautifully across the front.'Your music is soul wrenching.You look so beautiful when you play.Like an angel amongst us mortals.I’ve never felt such intense emotions in my life.You can melt the hardest of hearts.Don’t stop.'A small smile graced his lips as he held the note close. He needed this after what happened earlier.This wasn’t like when his friends or family told him he was good. This was a stranger. Someone who didn’t owe him niceties.Putting it in his pocket, he started to play a simple melody today, most of the weight lifted from his shoulders.Peering in, Revali saw the small smile on Links' face and slipped by while the angel played. Glad he was able to make the other feel somewhat better after his bullshit earlier today.Now if he could only say it to his face.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story all started because of this: https://blight-eyed.tumblr.com/post/632376002924937216/hylian-revali-for-mochi-dayo-s-dtiys-please
> 
> I'm sorry for those wishing for the Ganondorf/Link fic, that was being written with a friend of mine and we had a huge falling out.

Revali was sitting in the college library, laptop and papers strewn all around it as he tapped his pen against the table. Aggravation bubbling underneath his skin.

His partner for this stupid music history report was running late. 

Why the teacher felt the need to start the school year off with group projects, more so randomly assigning partners; with the possibility they didn’t even know what they each looked like, he had no idea. But as time went on, the dark blue haired male was feeling less and less inclined to give this guy any amount of control over the project.

Sure the idiot was kind enough to send an email explaining that class was running late, but that was 20 minutes ago. And the dark skinned male knew that It didn’t take more than 5 to get from that building to the library.

“Hey, hi, I’m Link, I’m your partner for this project,” the slight male explained, panting heavily as he stood shakily in front of the table.

Casting golden eyes up slowly, he looked up from his book that he had found buried on a top shelf in the library. What he saw was a lanky blond before him and the male frowned. He had seen this guy before in another class of his and knew he was bright, if quiet.  


“You’re late.”

“I-yeah, I know. I sent you a message letting you know that my class was running over,” Blue eyes blinking as he stammered out his explaination with a nervous smile.

“That was 20 minutes ago,” he replied coldly and leaned back in his seat as he watched Link slowly sit as well. “Anyway, I looked over the prompts of the topics while waiting and found a few that should pose a challenge and should give us an edge over the others, they probably choose an easier topic to cover,” handing him the list.

He frowned at that and took the list, starting to look it over. The blue haired male had been right, he had chosen some of the more difficult topics for the music project.  


“I have to head to my next class in thirty minutes," Revali interjected. "So I hope we can figure that out and which part each of us are going to do for the project.”

“Yeah, well, we’ll see,” he replied shortly, rapping his fingers on the table. "I don't know most of these specifics so it's hard to choose which ones."  


“I won’t allow you to hold me back in this class, Link.”

“Says the guy who hasn’t even properly introduced himself,” said male grumbled before circling one and making a note. “Here. This one, there’s my phone number so we can just text. You can tell me what you want me to work on and I'll do the other part so I don’t hold you back.”

Revali blinked, frowning heavily at that. “Alright,” he said but Link had already started to walk away.

Huffing, he sent off a quick text to allow him to have his phone number before packing up his things and heading towards his next class.

He would figure things out later on, he had more things to focus on then the unreliable, snarky blond.

  
  


“He’s literally the worst, Zelda! I messaged him that I would be late due to class and he gives me shit,” Link complained loudly to his friends Mipha and Zelda as they walked through the courtyard. “Then he’s like ‘oh we’re going to take on something different from the rest of the class, stand above the rest'. And some other bullshit.”

“Aw, come on Link, he really can’t be that bad,” Mipha tried to ease the blond with a smile and patted his arm.

“You should meet him. He’s an egotistical asshole,” Link grumbled with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest as they reached the food court.  


“Link, you're getting heated. How about you go play the piano, let out some steam?” Zelda offered with a pat to his hair. “We need to get to class and you always feel better after playing some music.”

“I might after looking more into this topic Ravioli assigned us.”

“Link! Be nice! You just met him!” iIpha gasped, the slight redhead feeling absolutely scandalized.

“Nah, I don't think so.”

The two women sighed and shook their heads, though Zelda was trying to . “Maybe he just has beginning of the year nerves?”

“This is a second year course,” he pointed out and the two women looked at each other.

“Link, we’re just trying to help.”

“And I just want to vent,” Link sighed. “Get to class, I’ll meet up with you two later,” he gave them a small smile, hoping to reassure that he wasn’t mad, but just aggravated.

“Alright, love you Link,” Zelda smiled and the two started to trot away.

“Love you too Zel,” he waved.

  
  


After his class, Revali was coming from the music library when he paused. Sounds of a piano flitting through the hallway washed over him, freezing in the hall as the notes were soaked into him.

The sound was so soft, soothing and the male just wanted to just stand there and let it just absorb into him.

There was just an itching in the back of his mind. He wanted to know who was playing such a lovely tune. So he silently walked up to the door and peered into the unused music hall.  


The last thing he expected to see was Link behind the piano. As he took in the scene he realized something and it took his breath away.  


He was singing.  


Breath catching as Revali stood there in the doorway, watching his fingers flit across the keys, with the light flickering in through the windows behind him. The male was ethereal while he was sitting there and all to soon the song started to taper off.  


Panic breaking through the spell, he quickly shifted to lean against the wall next to the door and he held his chest.

There were so many different feeling and the emotionally stunted male didn’t know how to deal with a single one. 

Seeing the blond like this show just how beautiful the taller male was. He was stunning, stealing Revalis' breath away. And to top it off his music was soul wrenching.

But the absolutely most important thing at this moment was that Revali had no desire to get caught.

Steadying his breathing and grabbing his bad that he hadn't notice slip from his shoulder, the blue haired male pulled himself together. Smoothing his hair as he moved towards the center of the hall to act like he hadn’t heard Link play, walking down the hall, tossing in some ear buds for good measure.

Despite wanting to peek into the music room, he kept his golden gaze on the books in his hands.  


Once out of the 'danger zone', he tugged his phone out of his pocket and shot off a text to the pianist.

_ ‘I have some books I want to check to see if they have any pertinent information for the paper if you’re free later this week to meet up.’ _

_ ‘I have a free day on Wednesday so just let me know when.’ _

_ ‘I’m free Wednesday as well. Shall that be our day to work on the paper?’ _

_ ‘Should we meet up for lunches then?’ _

_ ‘That’s fine. See you then.’ _

The dark skinned male let out a long breath. That went far better than he could have ever hoped. But now came the pressing issue; how could he keep himself in check knowing that Link looked like a literal angel on earth?! This wasn’t something he was had ever experienced in his entire 20 years of being alive.

Well, guess he would just have to do his best.

“So, have you decided what part you want me to work on, oh great Revali?” Link finally spat out viciously, his whole body quaking as he narrowed his blue eyes at Revalis' vibrant gold ones.  


The duo had been heatedly discussing this stupid project for almost an hour and couldn’t agree on the best way to tackle it.

Shifting back in his seat, Revali sneered at him. “I’m sorry but who is it that already started to read up on the topic and know that what you’re suggesting to do just doesn’t make any damn sense?” he growled back. “I'm not the one who spends my free time banging on piano keys in the instrument store house.”

As soon as those words were hanging in the air, he snapped his mouth shut. He hadn’t meant to say that. Fuck. Now Link would probably think he was some sort of stalker.

And Link was **_far_** from just banging the ivory keys.

**_Shit._ **

Link jolted and stared at him with wide eyes. “Wha- _are you stalking me_?!”

“No! I was walking past the room from the music hall library getting these books. And I heard you playing,” he gestured to the table between them. “I was wondering what the noise was and saw you playing and singing to boot.”

Link fell silent and even though he was doing his best to keep his face impassive, he could see how much his words hurt. Links eyes being the most expressive about him. But he couldn’t take them back, not now. It would make him look weak.

“Just text me what you want me to do,” His voice was barely a gust on the wind as he got up, never looking up as he scurried away and Revali put his head in his hands.

Why was talking, more so being nice, to people so hard?!

“So that’s the cutie you’re pining after?” Came the all familiar tone of his best friend.

“And I fucked up.”

“At least you acknowledged it this time around. GG Revi.”

“Shove it Urbosa. I don’t know what to do honestly.”

“You  _ could  _ apologize, but I think you’d probably drop dead saying ‘I’m sorry’.”

“That’s  _**NOT** helping  _ Urbosa,” he hissed out and ran his fingers though his thick hair, casting his gaze up to the towering woman who took a seat next to him.  


“Well you can’t just start acting all nice to him,” she pointed out. “He’d think you were pitying him.”

“I know that Urbosa. I’ll think of-”

“Not without telling me," she stuck a finger in his face and he had to fight the urge to bite it like a feral dog. "You’d probably fuck it up and he’d probably go to the teacher to ask for a new partner.”

“Yea yea,” he got up and gathered his things. “I will, promise,” he looked at her. “Don’t you have a date to go to?”

“Yeah, want to meet her?” She smiled bright and he gave a small nod.

“Sure. Anyone who makes you look so sickeningly, grossly happy I need to meet.”

“Come on! She’s so cute and viciously smart. She’d probably give you a run for your money.”

“Ah, so you’re attracted to the smart ones who can outwit you.”

She gave him a rough shove. “She could also take you in a fight.”

“You know I’m not a fighter Urbosa.”

“Ah yes, you prefer the long range weapons.”

“Your point being?”

“You need to suck it up and do the knife quest in the damn game.”

“Fine, how about tonight after your date?”

“Depends on how well the date-”

“ ** _I DONT NEED TO KNOW THIS INFORMATION URBOSA_**!” He shouted as they stepped from the hall into the main court yard.

“Oh fuck this,” came the voice of his paper partner.

“Oh now this is hysterical,” Urbosa whispered behind her hand as she hid a shit eating grin, casting her gaze to the small male beside her.  


“You have to be joking,” Revali sighed softly as he looked at the blondes before them. They could be twins.  


“Revali," She placed her elbow on his head as she gestured to the female. "Meet my girlfriend Zelda."  


Shoving her off him, he stepped forward.  “It’s a pleasure to finally put a face to the name,” He held out his hand. “You make Urbosa sickeningly happy. She won't shut up about you at home.”

“That’s good to know,” she replied and shook his hand. “You’re the one who has somehow managed to piss Link off like no other.”

“The feeling is mutual,” he retorted and dropped her hand. “You two have fun on your date, I’m going to head back to the apartment Urbosa.”

“Yeah yeah,” she waved and roughed up his hair and he glared daggers at her. “Don’t forget to take Teba out on a walk.”

“I will, I’m the one who actually takes care of the dog you wanted.” he gruffed and stalked off.

“How in the world are you friends with him?” Zelda wondered. “You talk about him all the time but now he’s working with Link and…”

“He wasn’t always like this, Zel. We were neighbors growing up and so I know when he’s pulling his bullshit. He just...has a lot of pent up issues and no social tact.”

“Doesn’t give him a right to be such a hardass.”

“I know that. He puts a lot of pressure on himself and wants people to meet his own standards. Just give his snark back to him and you’ll break him down. He is sorry for what he said just now Link, for what it's worth, he just doesn’t know how to express it.”

“Well I’m not accepting his apology from you.”

“Oh he didn’t ask me to apologize for him. He’s going to try and find a way to express it to you.” She explained with a wave of her hand.  


Link was actually surprised by that fact, raising a brow with a hum. “Is he now?”

She laughed at that. “Yeah, Told him to run it by me first though to make sure it didn’t suck ass.”

Zelda let out a soft chuckle and looked to Link. “Go cool off, I’ll see you back at home.”

“Alright, be safe you two,” he waved and headed off as well.

Back in the music room, Revalis' words ringing around in his head.

Why his words meant so much he didn’t know. Maybe because it was the first time someone hadn’t praised him? Who knew.

Sitting heavily on the bench, he stared at the piano before him before noting a small paper sticking out from the sheet music. Debating on wither or not to see what it was, he ran the age old saying through his mind.  


Curiosity killed the cat right? But satisfaction brought it back.

So he pulled the note out and his name was scrawled beautifully across the front.

_ Your music is soul wrenching. _

_ You look so beautiful when you play. _

_ Like an angel amongst us mortals. _

_ I’ve never felt such intense emotions in my life. _

_ You can melt the hardest of hearts. _

_ Don’t stop. _

A small smile graced his lips as he held the note close. He needed this.

This wasn’t like when his friends or family told him he was good. This was a stranger. Someone who didn’t owe him niceties.

Putting it in his pocket, he started to play a simple melody today, feeling most of the weight lift from his shoulders.

Peering in, Revali saw the small smile on Links' face and slipped by while the angel played. Glad he was able to make the other feel somewhat better after his bullshit earlier today.

Now if he could only say it to his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hadn’t expected to see Revali in there playing. The light filtering through the windows illuminated the way he bent with the playing, putting on a performance while he played. But he was drawn in, his parents encouraging his piano keys banging, putting him in lessons, encouraging him at home when he was having trouble playing. The fun, the smiles, then the pain as they were taken from him.  
> He stood there, watching enraptured as he openly cried. It had been a long time since he let himself remember all of that. But here he was, baring his soul for the most aggravating person on the planet.  
> When Revali looked at him when he was done, he could see his own emotions mirrored in his eyes and it was almost like it all came together before words were spoken.  
> And when they played. Link could feel all the pain being lifted. Sure it was still there, but playing with someone who could understand his pain? It was a whole new sensation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part that talks about parents passing; so be warned

Urbosa let out a suffering sigh and glared at him. “So you’re just going to keep giving him notes while you’re just an ass to his face.”

“I’m trying to not be an ass! He just riles me up and pushes all my buttons,” Revali sputtered at that.  


“But you think that this is a good apology? I said you were thinking of apologizing!” Urbosa pointed at him.

Revali narrowed his gold eyes at her and shook his head. “And I appreciate that, but we just don't mesh!” he huffed. “But I’m trying to hold my tongue. Plus the notes seem to be helping. He’s a lot happier and doesn’t put up with my shit as much. Which is nice.”

“Because I told him not to take your shit.”

“Yeah, good for you. I’m glad. Doesn’t change the fact that we rub each other the wrong way.”

“Maybe try a bit harder? Get to know him more?”

“Even if I do, knowing how fucking angelic he is when he plays, just makes me flustered.”

“So you’re just a disaster gay.”

“Your point being?”

She cackled at his pain. “Well,” she flopped in the chair across from him. “You should still apologize to his face. He’s still constantly complaining about you.”

“And how pray tell, should I do that?”

“Maybe buy him a drink or a snack and say sorry for your shitty attitude?”

He glowered at her. “Doubt he’d accept-”

“He’s not allergic to anything if you’re worried about that. Now,” she looked at her phone. “I got a date. Try not to hurt Zeldas' bestie too much.”

He flipped her off before huffing as Link meandered in. “Am I interrupting?”

“No, she’s leaving for her date with Zelda.”

“Ah, well it’s good to know you’re rude to everyone.”

“So it seems. How’s your half coming along?”

“All the sources I’ve found aren’t that reliable so I’m trying to make it as unbiased as I can,” he sighed and took the recently vacated seat.  


“I’ve found that same problem. Do you want to swap real quick so we can double check each other?”

“What don’t trust me?”

Revali gave him a deadpan stare, letting out a long breath through his nose.  


“Fresh eyes can help see what you miss. I’m feeling the same road block so I figured we can help each other out.”

Link blinked at that. “Are you admitting you need help?”

“I’ll take it back if you’re going to keep acting like this and let you suffer,” Revali snapped out bitterly.

Link raised his hands at that. “I’ll take the help, thank you.” he sent Revali the document and Revali sent his.

They fell into silence as they checked how reliable and workable the websites were. “Say, why are you in the music course? I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone talk about you playing.”

“Because you’re surrounded by pianist. I play violin and practice elsewhere.”

Link paused and looked him over.

“You play violin?”

“Yeah. Got in on a scholarship and have several concerts coming up later in the school year.”

“No wonder you’re pretentious.”

Revali groaned and glared at the blond over his laptop. “Link. I am trying for Urbosas’ sake to be nice to you. So kindly go fucking shove it up your ass if you’re going to keep up the insults. After this project is done we can make sure to never work again. Until then, how about you also try to be nice?”

“I will when you apologize for your attitude.”

“And I’ll apologize when you stop antagonizing me.”

“Then we’re at a stalemate.”

“Seems so,” Revali shut his computer and started packing up as Link blinked.

“What-”

“We can just correspond over emails if need be. But I won’t be listening to your garbage of an attitude more than I have to.”

He stormed out of the library and ran his fingers through his hair. He was going to be getting hell from Urbosa, but he felt this time Link was truly in the wrong.

Fingers itching for movement, he decided to beat Link to the unused music room. He knew there were several violins there he could use, he was one of the cleaners, making sure they were constantly in shape to be used at any point in time for those who’s broke or forgotten.

Setting his bag down, he lifted his favorite. The weight, the feel, was satisfying in his hand.

Tuning it, he started to play. His go to piece was one that his mother had ingrained in him from a young age, letting it just wash over him and take the stress from the past months off his shoulders and heart.

As the music tapered off, he heard heavy breathing and turning he saw Link standing there with tears streaming down his face. “That was so sad,” he whispered and Revali quickly tore his eyes away.

“My mom taught me that. She died when several years ago, but that was her favorite song.”

“Oh...I’m...I’m sorry,” Link whispered softly. “My parents also died when i was young, they liked it when I played the piano so that’s why…”

“So we’re in the same boat. Music connects us to our parents,” Revali stated bluntly, his usual defenses snapping into place.  


“Did you want to play together? I know that song too.”

Letting his gaze returning to the boy in the door way. “I would like that.”

Link stepped fully into the room. He hadn’t expected to hear Revali play when he came to the music room, but damn did he sound stunning.

Despite the song being a more upbeat tune, he could hear the absolute pain behind the notes. That’s what drew him to the music room.

He hadn’t expected to see Revali in there playing. The light filtering through the windows illuminated the way he moved his whole body while playing, putting on an ethereal performance. But he was drawn in, the song reminding him of his parents encouraging his piano keys banging, putting him in lessons, encouraging him at home when he was having issues with certain pieces. The fun, the smiles, then the pain as they were taken from him.

He stood there, watching enraptured as he openly cried. It had been a long time since he let himself remember all of that. But here he was, baring his soul for the most aggravating person on the planet.

When Revali looked at him when he was done, he could see the emotions mirrored in his eyes and it was almost like it all came together before words were spoken.

And then they played. Link could feel all the pain being lifted. Sure it was still there, but playing with someone who could understand his pain? It was a whole new sensation.

As the song came to an end, Link gave him the brightest smile and he could see a small one on Revalis' lips. “Thank you Revali.”

“Thank you Link,” he bowed his head to him. “Oh,” he stepped forward and handed him a note. “I found this and I didn’t want someone to take it. You’re the only Link I know who uses this room, so i can only assume it’s for you.”

It was one of _the_ notes. 

“Oh, I appreciate that. Thank you.”

The blue haired male bowed his head to Link. “I’ll see you later.”

Link watched Revali leave before opening the note.

_ You’re music is like a window to the soul _

_ Letting me experience all your frustrations and heartache _

_ Whoever is hurting you should feel bad _

_ You’re such a good person who deserves good things in life _

_ I hope you find that someone _

His smile went smaller at that. After this session with Revali, he hoped things would go better between them. They felt like there was a new understanding there.

And casting his mind back, he could tell that Revali was trying to be nicer to him but the fact that he couldn’t bring himself to apologize was starting to drag on him at the same time. Maybe he should try to talk to Revali about all of this? Be the one to reach out first?

_ Ravioli _

_ Hey can we still meet next week? I promise I won’t antagonize you again.  _

_ I’m really sorry about today. I was starting to get annoyed that you hadn’t apologized. _

_ Sure, I don’t mind. And...I’m sorry too. I’m really bad about apologizing. _

_ Yeah I figured. Shall we try again? _

_ If you want. _

_ Hi Im Link. I play piano and I think we’re project partners. _

_ Hello Link. I’m Revali, I play violin. And I do believe we are. _

_ Shall we meet at the library around noon on wednesday? _

_ How about at the food court instead? Get lunch, talk, then go to the library? _

_ Sure. My treat. _

A small smile tugged on his lips at the change. He really felt good about this and he couldn’t wait to talk to Zelda about everything going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, my little bird tells me that you two played your moms song together?” Urbosa slid onto the couch where Revali had burrowed in a blanket and was mindlessly watching a game show.
> 
> “And we talked and I apologized and we’re starting over.”
> 
> A low whistle before giving her friend a warm smile. “And all it took was you two making music together.”
> 
> “Don’t make it sound gross, Urbosa.”

“So, my little bird tells me that you two played your moms song together?” Urbosa slid onto the couch where Revali had burrowed in a blanket and was mindlessly watching a game show.

“And we talked and I apologized and we’re starting over.”

A low whistle before giving her friend a warm smile. “And all it took was you two making music together.”

“Don’t make it sound gross, Urbosa.”

“You’re literally in your ‘woe is me’ stance. Tea, blanket, _game show_ ,” she gestured. “The last time this happened was when a guy tried shit with you.”

“And this time, I cried while playing music and now feel weirdly hollow.”

She blinked at that. “Shit, was it really that powerful?”

“You know how you dance to let out your feelings when it gets too much? That’s how it is when we play,” he explained.

The tall woman turned to give him a once over. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I just need some time,” he replied and snuggled under the blanket, only his golden eyes and messy blue hair being visible.

“Alright,” she moved and rested her head on his legs, pulling out her phone to start scrolling.

That was one of the things he loved about her. She knew when to drop the conversation when it became too much and let things lie. But the silent reassurance that she was there if he needed her.

After this game show episode was over, she piped up. “Want chinese or pizza? We’re having a greasy food day.”

“Chinese.”

“Usual?”

“Yes please.” Revali fiddled with the frayed edges of his blanket. “Hey, ‘bosa, I was wondering should I tell him I’m the one who’s been leaving him notes? Just get everything out in the open?”

“You know my stance on that.”

A long suffering sigh escaped his nose. “Alright,” he grumbled softly, shooting a message out to Link to meet with him tomorrow in the food court after classes.

“It’ll be okay. I bet he’ll be happy that it was you.”

“Or it’ll just ruin everything that we just went through.”

Urbosa sat up and gently knocked his legs. “Revi, the world doesn’t suck as much as it’s treated you. And maybe this is the way the world is making it up to you. Giving you a literal sunshine boy that can put up with your shit.”

“Maybe,” he replied doubtfully and Urbosa sighed.

“You’ll see Revi. things will work out.”

“Hey Revali,” Link called and waved at the other male who raised an arm to greet him as the blonde jogged over to the other male, stopping before him with a blinding smile.

“Hey Link,” The young male greeted softly, taking a breath of the fresh air as they stood around the outdoor tables.

Attempting to calm his nerves as he looked at the concerned blue eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked and cocked his head to the side, a pout tugging at his lips.

“Yeah, just, yesterday left me feeling weird,” he explained, fingers starting to mess with the strap of his messenger bag.

“Oh, is that why you wanted to meet?” Link asked, leaning back on his heels.

“Uh, sorta. There’s something I need to tell you,” straightening his posture with a deep breath, stealing his nerves for what he was about to say. “There’s something that you should know. I’m the one who’s been leaving you those notes. I… I’m really bad with apologizing and I truly felt bad by saying your playing sucks. It was the furthest thing from the truth and anger is just my go to emotions. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you during that second meeting,” he explained and looked away.

After the pregnant pause, Revali slowly looked back to see conflicting emotions turning the normally calm blues into a storm. “Is...Is this some sort of joke?” Link finally settled on and took a step back.

“I would never joke about this Link,” he looked down before reaching and pulling out his notebook. “You can compare the handwriting if you want.”

Link snatched it and did just that, tugging out one of the notes from his bag and let out a shaky breath. “Why…”

“Because your music,” he paused, trying to think of the right words. “Your music is life changing. It literally healed my soul the first time I heard it. I had never felt so many different emotions before and then I went and insulted it because I’m a child.When I saw you playing, you’re literally an angel. Seeing you play the piano, I didn’t know how to comprehend that. And to top it off, I'm an asshole. I know this. But after yesterday I felt that you deserve to know the whole truth and well, here I am.” he gestured at himself, gently took his notebook back and put it away.

“I don’t…”

“You don’t need to do anything,” Revali chewed his lip. “You should also know this too, baring my soul and all. I’ve...I like you. A lot. I’m shit at showing it, but your snark, ability to take no shit, your smile, your heart that you beared when you play has pulled me in. I don’t deserve you, I don't deserve your friendship, but there. That’s...there’s that. I’ll uh, go now,” he bowed his head before ducking away and heading with hurried steps to his apartment to go hide in his bed.

Link was left standing there, stunned.

Revali was his note writer.

Revali liked him.

Revalis’ asshole demeanor was a front, something he had seen when they played music.

And he just tore it down to show Link who was really hiding under there.

A scared, hurting man who went through hell.

He saw it yesterday when they played together, the pain poured into every note and he saw it again when Revali was talking.

He was terrified that Link would reject him, when it was opposite.

With every note, every compliment Link wanted to meet him and see who the person was. And yet he had been there the entire time.

Not to mention that Link liked the challenge that Revali posed. He liked the quips and jabs that he made and wanted to befriend him. Despite how aggravating he was, they just needed to find that balance.

And they had. They had found it yesterday when they played, which was why he was so eager to see him today. Though this conversation was the furthest thing from the blond's mind.

Revali was smart, he had quick wit and he made it fun to talk when he didn’t just outright insult him.

He wanted to give Revali a chance.

**_He wanted to give Revali a chance._ **

Calling up Zelda, he got Urbosas’ number and after a long talk, with promises to not make fun of Revali when he saw how he coped when upset, convinced her to give him her key so he could go to their apartment.

“I knew you’d be good for him,” she grinned and winked. “Let me know if I need to stay with Zelda tonight.”

“Wh-NO!” Links face burned. He could see how the two were friends now.

“Yeah, yeah. Behave you two,” she waved as he turned and ran off.

Slowly opening the door, he called out “Revali?”

There was no response, so he shut the door and started to slowly walk through the apartment.

Nobody in the living room, nobody in the kitchen either.

The first door he tried was a closet then the bathroom, until he heard the faint sounds of music.

“Revali?” He opened the door and found a mound on the bed. The guy has so many blankets and pillows that he basically made a nest on his bed. He reminded Link of a bird.

And if that wasn’t the cutest thing ever, he didn’t know what was.

“Hey Revali, it's Link. Urbosa gave me permission to come over,” he explained when he entered the room, closing the door behind him as he started to slowly walk to the bed.  


Some shifting and finally Revali rose his head to peer over the wall. “Wh-”

“You never gave me the chance to answer,” he slowly sat on the edge of the bed. “I want to be friends with you too and it just so happens that I happen to have a crush on the note writer to boot,” he smirked at the other who started to blush brightly at that.  “So next Wednesday, instead of a study session, how about we go on a date?”

“Not to the food court. We should actually go out.” Revali agreed with a warm smile, shoving some of the blankets off so he could fully sit up.  


“That sounds perfect to me,” Link grinned before arms snaked out and pulled him into the nest/  


Laughing, Link turned to press his forehead against Revalis' who looked peaceful as gold met blue.

“Does that mean eventually we need to go on a double date with the girls.”

“Urbosa would kill me if we didn’t.”

“I finally figured out how she is friends with you. You’re both sassy as hell.”

A groan. “Don’t let her hear you say that. She’ll never let me hear end of it.”

Snickering, Link placed a soft kiss to his hair. ”I can do that."  


“M going back to my nap now.”

“Sweet dream Revi.”

“Mmm, night Link.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completed, just need to edit and upload. This was suppose to be a one shot. But noooo it's 3 chapters long.


End file.
